cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Martinho Lutero
thumb|250px|Lutero aos 46 anos ([[Lucas Cranach o Velho, 1529)]] Martinho Lutero (Eisleben, 10 de novembro de 1483 — Eisleben, 18 de fevereiro de 1546) foi um teólogo alemão. É considerado o pai espiritual da Reforma Protestante. Primeiros anos de vida Martinho Lutero, cujo nome em alemão era Martin Luther ou Luder, era filho de Hans Luther e Margarethe Lindemann. Mudou-se para Mansfeld, onde seu pai dirigia várias minas de cobre. Tendo sido criado no campo, Hans Luther deseja que seu filho viesse a tornar-se um funcionário público, melhorando assim as condições da família. Com este objetivo, enviou o jovem Martinho para escolas em Mansfeld, Magdeburgo e Eisenach. Aos dezessete anos, em 1501, Lutero ingressou na Universidade de Erfurt, onde tocava alaúde e recebeu o apelido de "O filósofo". O jovem estudante graduou-se em bacharel em 1502 e o mestrado em 1505, o segundo entre dezessete candidatosSchwiebert, p. 128.. Seguindo os desejos paternos, inscreveu-se na escola de Direito dessa Universidade. Mas tudo mudou após uma grande tempestade, com descargas elétricas, ocorrida neste mesmo ano (1505): um raio caiu próximo de onde ele estava, ao voltar de uma visita à casa dos pais. Aterrorizado, gritara então: "Ajuda-me, Sant'Ana! Eu me tornarei um monge!" Tendo sobrevivido aos raios, deixou a faculdade, vendeu os seus livros com exceção dos de Virgílio, e entrou para a ordem dos Agostinianos, de Erfurt, a 17 de julho de 1505.Schwiebert, p. 136. Vida monástica e acadêmica O jovem Martinho Lutero dedicou-se por completo a sua vida no mosteiro, empenhando-se em realizar boas obras a fim de agradar a Deus e servir ao próximo através de orações por suas almas. Dedicou-se intensamente à meditação, às autoflagelações, muitas horas de oração diárias, às peregrinações e à confissão. Quanto mais tentava ser agradável ao Senhor, mais se dava conta de seus pecadosRoland H. Bainton, "The Gospel," em ''Here I Stand: a Life of Martin Luther (New American Library, 1950), pp. 40-42. Johann von Staupitz, o superior de Lutero, concluiu que o jovem necessitava de mais trabalhos, para afastá-lo de sua excessiva reflexão. Ordenou portanto ao monge que iniciasse uma carreira acadêmica. Em 1507 Lutero foi ordenado sacerdote. Em 1508 começou a lecionar teologia na Universidade de Wittenberg. Lutero recebeu seu bacharelado em Estudos Bíblicos a 19 de março de 1508. Dois anos depois visitou Roma, de onde regressa bastante decepcionado. Vidal, p. 108 Em 19 de outubro de 1512, Martinho Lutero graduou-se Doutor em Teologia e, em 21 de outubro deste ano, foi "recebido no Senado da Faculdade Teológica" com o título de "Doutor em Bíblia". Em 1515, foi nomeado vigário de sua ordem, tendo sob sua ordem onze monastérios. Durante este período estuda o grego e o hebraico, para aprofundar-se no significado e origem das palavras utilizadas nas Escrituras - conhecimentos que logo utilizaria para a sua tradução da Bíblia. A teologia da graça de Lutero O desejo de obter os graus acadêmicos levaram Lutero a estudar as Escrituras em profundidade. Influenciado por sua formação humanista de buscar "ad fontes" (nas fontes), mergulhou nos estudos sobre a Igreja Primitiva. Devido a isto, termos como "penitência" e "honestidade" ganharam novo significado para ele, já convencido de que a Igreja havia perdido sua visão de várias das verdades do cristianismo ensinadas nas Escrituras - sendo a mais importante delas a doutrina da chamada "Justificação" apenas pela fé. Ele começou a ensinar que a Salvação era um benefício concedido apenas por Deus, dado pela Graça divina através de Jesus Cristo e recebido apenas com a fé.Markus Wriedt, "Luther's Theology," en The Cambridge Companion to Luther (Cambridge University Press, 2003), pp. 88-94. Mais tarde, Lutero definiu e reintroduziu o princípio da distinção própria entre o Torá (Leis Mosaicas) e os Evangelhos, que reforçavam sua teologia da graça. Em conseqüência, Lutero acreditava que seu princípio de interpretação era um ponto inicial essencial para o estudo das Escrituras. Notou, ainda, que a falta de clareza na distinção da Lei e dos Evangelhos era a causa da incorreta compreensão dos Evangelhos de Jesus pela Igreja de seu tempo, instituição a quem responsabilizava por haver criado e fomentado muitos erros teológicos fundamentais. A controvérsia por causa das indulgências Além de suas atividades como professor, Martinho Lutero ainda colaborava como pregador e confessor na igreja de Santa Maria, na cidade. Também pregava habitualmente na igreja do Castelo (chamada de "Todos os Santos" - por causa de ali haver uma coleção de relíquias, estabelecidas por Frederico II de Sabóia). Foi durante este período em que o jovem sacerdote deu-se conta dos efeitos em se oferecer indulgências aos fiéis, como se fossem fregueses. A indulgência é a remissão (parcial ou total) do castigo temporal que alguém permanece devedor por conta dos seus pecados, de cuja culpa tenha se livrado pela absolvição. Naquele tempo qualquer pessoa poderia comprar uma indulgência, quer para si mesmo, quer para um parente já morto que estivesse no Purgatório. O frade Johann Tetzel fôra recrutado para viajar através dos territórios episcopais do arcebispo Alberto de Mogúncia, promovendo e vendendo indulgências com o objetivo de financiar as reformas da Basílica de São Pedro, em Roma. Lutero viu este tráfico de indulgências como um abuso que poderia confudir as pessoas e levá-las a confiar apenas nas indulgências, deixando de lado a confissão e o arrependimento verdadeiro. Proferiu, então, três sermões contra as indulgências em 1516 e 1517. Segundo a tradição, a 31 de outubro de 1517 foram pregadas as 95 Teses na porta da Igreja do Castelo de Wittenberg, com um convite aberto ao debate sobre elas. Estas teses condenavam a avareza e o paganismo na Igreja como um abuso, e pediam um debate teológico sobre o que as Indulgèncias significavam. Para todos os efeitos, nelas ele não questionava diretamente a autoridade do Papa para conceder as tais indulgências. As 95 Teses foram logo traduzidas para o alemão e amplamente copiadas e impressas. Ao cabo de duas semanas haviam se espalhado por toda a Alemanha e em dois meses por toda a Europa. Este foi o primeiro episódio da História em que a imprensa teve papel primacial, pois facilitava uma distribuição simples e ampla de qualquer documento. A resposta do Papado Depois de fazer pouco caso de Lutero, dizendo ser ele um "alemão bêbado que escrevera as teses", e afirmando que "quando estiver sóbrio mudará de opinião"Philip Schaff, History of the Christian Church (Charles Scribner's Sons, 1910), 7:99; W.G. Polack, The Story of Luther (Concordia Publishing House, 1931), p. 45. o Papa Leão X ordenou em 1518 ao professor de teologia dominicano Silvestro Mazzolini que investigasse o assunto. Este denunciou que Lutero se opunha de maneira implícita à autoridade do Sumo Pontífice, quando discordava de uma de suas bulas. Declarou ser Lutero um herege e escreveu uma refutação acadêmica a suas teses. Nela, mantinha a autoridade papal sobre a Igreja e condenava cada "desvio" como uma apostasia. Lutero replicou de igual forma, dando assim início à controvérsia. Enquanto isto, Lutero tomava parte da convenção dos agostinianos em Heidelberg, onde apresentou uma tese sobre a escravidão do homem ao pecado e a graça divina. No decorrer da controvérsia sobre as indulgências, o debate se elevou até ao ponto de duvidar do poder absoluto e autoridade do Papa, pois as doutrinas de "Tesouraria da Igreja" e "Tesouraria dos Merecimentos", que serviam para reforçar a doutrina e venda e das indulgências, haviam se baseado na bula papal "Unigenitus" (de 1343), do Papa Clemente VI. Por causa de sua oposição a esta doutrina, Lutero foi qualificado como heresiarca e o Papa, decidido a suprimir por completo com seus pontos de vista, ordenou que fosse chamado a Roma, viagem que deixou de ser realizada por motivos políticos. Lutero, que anteriormente professava a obediência implícita à Igreja, negava agora abertamente a autoridade papal e apelava para que fosse realizado um Concílio. Também declarava que o papado não formava parte da essência imutável da Igreja original. Desejando manter-se em relações amistosas com o protetor de Lutero, Frederico, o Sábio, o Papa engendrou uma tentativa final de alcançar uma solução pacífica para o conflito. Uma conferência com o representante papal Karl von Miltitz em Altenburgo, em janeiro de 1519 levou Lutero a decidir guardar silêncio, assim como seus opositores, como também a escrever uma humilde carta ao Papa e compor um tratado demonstrando suas opiniões sobre a Igreja Católica. A carta escrita nunca chegou a ser enviada, pois não continha nenhuma retratação. E no tratado, que compôs mais tarde, Lutero negou qualquer efeito das indulgências no Purgatório. Quando Johann Eck, em Carlstadt, desafiou um colega de Lutero para um debate em Leipzig, Lutero juntou-se à discussão (27 de junho-18 de julho de 1519), no curso do qual negou o direito divino do solidéu papal e da autoridade de possuir o "poder das chaves", que, segundo ele, haviam sido outorgados à Igreja (como congregação de fé). Negou que a salvação pertencesse à Igreja Católica ocidental sob a autoridade do Papa, mas que esta se mantinha na Igreja Ortodoxa, do Oriente. Depois do debate, Eck afirmou que forçara Lutero a admitir a semelhança de sua própria doutrina com a de João Huss, que havia sido queimado numa fogueira. Aumenta a cisão Lutero durante os acontecimentos Não parecia haver esperanças de entendimento. Os escritos de Lutero circulavam amplamente, alcançando a França, Inglaterra e Itália em 1519, e os estudantes dirigiam-se a Wittenberg para escutar Lutero, que naquele momento publicava seus comentários sobre a Epístola aos Gálatas e suas "Operationes in Psalmos" (Trabalho nos Salmos). As controvérsias geradas por seus escritos levaram Lutero a desenvolver suas doutrinas mais a fundo, e o seu "Sermão sobre o Sacramento Abençoado do Verdadeiro e Santo Corpo de Cristo, e suas Irmandades", levou mais além o significado da Eucaristia para o perdão dos pecados e ao fortalecimento da fé naqueles que o recebem, e ainda apoiava a realização de um concílio a fim de restituir a comunhão. O conceito luterano de "igreja" foi desenvolvido em seu "Von dem Papsttum zu Rom" (Sobre o Papado de Roma), uma resposta ao ataque do franciscano Augustin von Alveld, em Leipzig (junho de 1520); enquanto o seu "Sermon von guten Werken" (Sermão das Boas Obras), publicado na primavera de 1520, era contrário à doutrina católica das boas obras e dos atos como meio de perdão, mantendo que as obras do crente são verdadeiramente boas, quer para o secular como para o clérigo, se ordenadas por Deus. Os tratados de 1520 ''A Nobreza alemã'' A disputa havida em Leipzig em 1519 fez com que Lutero travasse contato com os humanistas, especialmente Melanchthon, Reuchlin e Erasmo de Roterdã, que por sua vez também influenciara ao nobre Franz von Sickingen. Von Sickingen e Silvestre de Schauenbur queriam manter Lutero sob sua proteção, convidando-o para seus castelos na eventualidade de não ser-lhe seguro permanecer na Saxônia, em virtude da proscrição papal. Sob estas circunstâncias de crise, e confrontando aos nobres alemães, Lutero escreveu "À Nobreza Cristã da Nação Alemã" (agosto de 1520), onde recomendava ao laicado, como um sacerdote espiritual, que fizesse a reforma requerida por Deus mas abandonada pelo Papa e pelo clero. Pela primeira vez Lutero referiu-se ao Papa como o AnticristoMartinho Lutero, [http://www.projectwittenberg.org/pub/resources/text/wittenberg/luther/web/nblty-01.html An Open Letter to The Christian Nobility of the German Nation Concerning the Reform of the Christian Estate, 1520], trad. C. M. Jacobs, em Works of Martin Luther: With Introductions and Notes, Volumen 2 (A. J. Holman Company, 1915; Project Wittenberg, 2006). As reformas que Lutero propunha não se referiam apenas a questões doutrinárias, como também aos abusos eclesiásticos: a diminuição do número de cardeais e outras exigências da corte papal; a abolição das rendas do Papa; o reconhecimento do governo secular; a renúncia da exigência papal pelo poder temporal; a abolição dos Interditos e abusos relacionados com a excomunhão; a abolição das peregrinações nocivas; a eliminação dos excessivos dias santos; a supressão dos conventos para monjas, da mendicidade e da suntuosidade; a reforma das universidades; a abrogação do celibato do clero; a união dos boêmios; e, finalmente, uma reforma geral na moralidade pública. Muitas destas propostas refletiam os interesses da nobreza alemã, revoltada com sua submissão ao Papa e, principalmente, com o fato de terem que enviar riquezas a Roma. ''O cativeiro babilônico'' Lutero gerou polêmicas doutrinárias em seu "Prelúdio no Cativeiro Babilônico da Igreja", em especial no que diz respeito aos sacramentos. *''Eucaristia'' - apoiava que fosse devolvido o "cálice" ao laicado; na chamada questão do dogma da transubstanciação, afirmava que era real a presença do corpo e do sangue do Cristo na eucaristia, mas rechaçava o ensinamento de que a eucaristia era o sacrifício oferecido por Deus. *''Batismo'' - ensinava que trazia a justificação apenas se combinado com a fé salvadora em o receber; de fato, mantinha o princípio da salvação inclusive para aqueles que mais tarde se converteriam. *''Penitência'' - afirmou que sua essência consiste na palavra de promessa de desculpas recebidas com fé. Para ele, apenas estes três sacramentos podiam assim ser considerados, pois sua instituição era divina e a promessa da salvação de Deus estava conexa a eles; mas, em sentido estrito, apenas o batismo e a eucaristia seriam verdadeiros sacramentos, pois apenas estes tinham o "sinal visível da instituição divina": a água no batismo e o pão e vinho da eucaristia. Lutero negou, em seu documento, que a confirmação, o matrimônio, a ordenação sacerdotal e a extrema-unção fossem sacramentos. ''Liberdade de um Cristão'' Da mesma forma, o completo desenvolvimento da doutrina de Lutero sobre a salvação e a vida cristã foi exposta em "A liberdade de um cristão" (publicado em 20 de novembro de 1520, onde exigia uma completa união com Cristo mediante a palavra através da fé, e a inteira liberdade do cristão como sacerdote e rei sobre todas as coisas exteriores, e um perfeito amor ao próximo). As duas teses que Lutero desenvolve nesse tratado, aparentemente contraditórias, mas em verdade complementares, são: "O cristão é um senhor libérrimo sobre tudo, a ninguém sujeito. O cristão é um servo oficiosíssimo de tudo, a todos sujeito." A primeira tese é válida "na fé"; a segunda, "no amor". A excomunhão A 15 de junho de 1520 o Papa advertiu a Lutero, com a bula "Exsurge Domine", onde ameaçava-o com a excomunhão, a menos que num prazo de sessenta dias repudiasse 41 pontos de sua doutrina, selecionados em seus escritos. Em outubro de 1520 Lutero enviou seu escrito "A liberdade de um cristão" ao Papa, acrescentando a frase significativa: :"Eu não me submeto a leis ao interpretar a palavra de Deus". Enquanto isto, um rumor chegara de que Johan Ech saíra de Meissem com uma proibição papal, enquanto este se pronunciara realmente a 21 de setembro. O último esforço de paz de Lutero foi seguido em 12 de dezembro da queima da bula, que já tinha expirado há 120 dias, e o decreto papa de Wittenberg, defendendo-se com seus "Warum des Papstes und seiner Jünger Bücher verbrannt sind" e "Assertio omnium articulorum". O Papa Leão X excomungou Lutero a 3 de janeiro de 1521, na bula "Decet Romanum Pontificem". A execução da proibição, com efeito, foi evitada pela relação do Papa com Frederico III da Saxônia, e pelo novo imperador, Carlo I da Espanha (Carlos V) que julgou inoportuna apoiar as medidas contra Lutero, diante de sua posição face a Dieta. A Dieta de Worms O Imperador Carlos V inaugurou a Dieta real a 22 de janeiro de 1521. Lutero foi chamado a renunciar ou confirmar seus ditos e foi-lhe outorgado um salvo-conduto para garantir-lhe o seguro deslocamento. A 16 de abril Lutero apresentou-se diante da Dieta. Johann Eck, assistente do Arcebispo de Trier, mostrou a Lutero uma mesa cheia de cópias de seus escritos. Perguntou então a Lutero se os livros eram seus e se ele acreditava naquilo que as obras diziam. Lutero pediu um tempo para pensar na sua resposta, o que lhe foi concedido. Este então isolou-se em oração, e depois consultou seus aliados e amigos, apresentando-se à Dieta no dia seguinte. Quando a Dieta veio a tratar do assunto, o conselheiro Eck pediu a Lutero que respondesse explicitamente: :"Lutero, repeles seus livros e os erros que eles contêm?" Lutero então ripostou: :"Que se me convençam mediante testemunho das Escrituras e claros argumentos da razão - porque não acredito nem no Papa nem nos concílios já que está provado amiúde que estão errados, contradizendo-se a si mesmos - pelos textos da Sagrada Escritura que citei, estou submetido a minha consciência e unido à palavra de Deus. Por isto, não posso nem quero retratar-me de nada, porque fazer algo contra a consciência não é seguro nem saudável." De acordo com a tradição, Lutero então proferiu essas palavras: :"Nao posso fazer outra coisa, esta é a minha posição. Que Deus me ajude!''Frase extraída de página luterana alemã. Nos dias seguintes seguiram-se muitas conferências privadas para determinar qual o destino de Lutero. Antes que a decisão fosse tomada, Lutero abandonou Worms. Durante seu regresso a Wittenberg, desapareceu. O Imperador redigiu o Édito de Worms a 25 de maio de 1521, declarando Martinho Lutero fugitivo e herege, e proibindo suas obras. Processo Romano Em Junho de 1518 foi aberto o processo contra Lutero, com base na publicação das suas 95 Teses. Alegava-se que este incorria em heresia, a ser examinado pelo processo. Nas aulas que dava na Universidade de Wittenberg, espiões registram os comentários negativos de Lutero sobre a excomunhão. Depois disso, em agosto de 1518, o processo é alterado para heresia notória. Lutero é convidado para ir a Roma, onde desmentiria sua doutrina. Lutero recusa-se a fazê-lo, alegando razões de saúde e pretende uma audiência em território alemão. O seu pedido baseia-se no argumento (Gravamina) da Nação Alemã. O seu pedido foi aceito, ele foi convidado para uma audiência com o cardeal Caetano de Vio (Tomás Caetano), durante a reunião das cortes (Reichstag) imperiais de Augsburg. Entre 12 e 14 de Outubro de 1518, Lutero fala a Caetano. Este pede-lhe que revogue a sua doutrina. Lutero recusa-se a fazê-lo. Do lado romano, o caso pareceu terminado. Por causa da morte de Imperador Maximiliano I (Janeiro de 1519), houve uma pausa de dois anos. O Imperador tinha decidido que o seu sucessor seria Carlos (futuro Carlos V). Por causa das pertenças de Carlos em Itália, o papa renascentista Leão X receava o cerco do estado da Igreja e procurava evitar que os príncipes-eleitores alemães (Kurfürsten) renunciassem a Carlos. O papel de protetor de Lutero assumido por Frederico, o sábio levou a que Roma pedisse a Karl von Miltiz que intercedesse junto ao príncipe por uma solução razoável. Após a escolha de Carlos V como imperador (26 de junho de 1519), o processo de Lutero voltará a ser reatado. thumb|200px|right|O [[selo de Lutero.]] Em junho de 1520 reaparece a ameaça no escrito "Exsurge Domini", em Janeiro de 1521 a bula "Decet Romanum Pontificem". Com ela foi excomungado Lutero. Seguiu-se a ameaça oficial do imperador (Reichsacht). Notável é no entanto que Lutero foi mais uma vez recebido em audiência, que também deixou claras as diferenças entre o papado e o rei/imperador. Carlos foi o último rei (após uma reconciliação) a ser coroado imperador pelo papa. A 17 e 18 de Abril de 1521 Lutero é ouvido na Dieta de Worms (conferência governativa) e após ter negado a revogação da sua doutrina, é publicado o Édito de Worms, banindo Lutero. Exílio no Castelo de Wartburg O seqüestro de Lutero durante a sua viagem de regresso foi arranjado. Frederico, o sábio ordenou que Lutero fosse capturado no seu retorno da Dieta de Worms por um grupo de homens mascarados a cavalo, que o levaram para o Castelo de Wartburg, em Eisenach, onde ele permaneceu por cerca de um ano. Deixou crescer a barba e tomou as vestes de um cavaleiro, assumindo o pseudónimo de Jörg. Durante este período de retiro forçado, Lutero trabalhou na sua célebre tradução da Bíblia para o alemão. Com o início da moradia de Lutero em Wartburg começou um período construtivo de sua carreira como reformista. Em seu "''deserto" ou "Patmos" (como ele mesmo chamava, em suas cartas) de Wartburg, começou a tradução da Bíblia, da qual foi impresso o Novo Testamento em setembro de 1522. Produziu outros escritos, preparou a primeira parte de seu guia para párocos e "Von der Beichte" (Sobre a Confissão), em que nega a obrigatoriedade da confissão, e admite como saudável a confissão privada voluntária. Também escreveu contra o Arcebispo Albrecht, a quem obrigou com isto a desistir de retomar a venda das indulgências; enquanto que em seus ataques a Jacobus Latomus avançou em sua visão sobre a relação entre a graça e a lei, assim como sobre a natureza revelada pelo Cristo, distinguindo o objetivo da graça de Deus para o pecador, que, por acreditar, é justificado por Deus devido à justiça de Cristo, pois a graça salvadora reside dentro do homem pecador; e ainda que o "princípio da justificação" é insuficiente, ante a persistência do pecado depois do batismo - pela inerência do pecado em cada boa obra. Lutero amiudadamente escrevia cartas a seus amigos e aliados, respondendo-lhes ou perguntando-lhes por seus pontos de vista e respondendo-lhe aos pedidos de conselhos. Por exemplo, Felipe Melanchthon lhe escreveu perguntando-lhe como responder à acusação de que os reformistas renegavam a peregrinação, e outras formas tradicionais de piedade. Lutero lhe respondera em 1 de agosto de 1521: :"Se és um pregador da misericórdia, não pregues uma misericórdia imaginária, mas sim uma verdadeira. Se a misericórdia é verdadeira, deve penitenciar ao pecado verdadeiro, não imaginário. Deus não salva apenas aqueles que são pecadores imaginários. Conheça o pecador, e veja se os seus pecados são fortes, mas deixai que tua confiança em Cristo seja ainda mais forte, e que se alegre em Cristo que é o vencedor sobre o pecado, a morte e o mundo. Cometeremos pecados enquanto estivermos aqui, porque nesta vida não há um só lugar onde resida a justiça. Nós todos, sem embargo, disse Pedro (2ª Pedro 3:13), estamos buscando mais além um novo céu e uma nova terra onde a justiça reinará". Enquanto isto, alguns sacerdotes saxões haviam renunciado ao voto de castidade, ao tempo em que outros tantos atacavam os votos monásticos. Lutero, em seu De votis monasticis (Sobre os votos monásticos), aconselhava a ter mais cautela, aceitando no fundo que os votos eram geralmente tomados "com a intenção da salvação ou à busca de justificação". Com a aprovação de Lutero em seu "De abroganda missa privata (Sobre a abrogação da missa privada), mas contra a firme oposição de seu prior, os agostinianos de Wittenberg realizaram a troca das formas de adoração e terminaram com as missas. Sua violência e intolerância, certamente, desagradaram a Lutero, que em princípios de dezembro passou uns dias entre eles. Ao retornar para Wartburg, escreveu "Eine treue Vermahnung... vor Aufruhr und Empörung" (Uma sincera admoestação por Martinho Lutero a todos os cristãos para que se resguardem da insurreição e rebelião). Apesar disto, em Wittengerg, Carlstadt e o ex-agostiniano Gabriel Zwilling reclamavam pela abolição da missa privada e da comunhão em duas espécies, assim como a eliminação das imagens nas igrejas e na abrogação do celibato. Regresso a Wittenberg e os Sermões Invocavit Ao fim de 1521, os anabatistas de Zwickau se entregam à anarquia. Contrário a tais concepções radicais e temendo seus resultados, Lutero regressa em segredo a Wittenberg a 6 de março de 1522. Durante oito dias, a partir de 9 de março (domigo de Invocavit) e concluindo no domingo seguinte, Lutero pregou outros tantos sermões que tornaram-se conhecidos como os "Sermões de Invocavit". Nestas pregações Lutero aconselha uma reforma cuidadosa, que leve em consideração a consciência daqueles que ainda não estão persuadidos a acolher a reforma. A consagração do pão foi restaurada por um tempo e o cálice sagrado foi ministrado somente aqueles do laicado que o desejaram. O cânon das missas, devido ao seu caráter imolatório, foi suprimido. Devido ao sacramento da confissão haver sido abolido confrontou-se com a necessidade que muitas pessoas ainda tinham de confessar-se e buscar assim o perdão. Esta nova forma de serviço foi dada a Lutero em "Formula missæ et communionis" (Fórmula da missa e Comunhão), de 1523. Em 1524 apareceu o primeiro hinário de Wittenberg, com quatro hinos. Como esta parte da Saxônia era governada pelo Duque Jorge, que proibira seus escritos, Lutero declarou que a autoridade civil não podia promulgar leis para a alma, em seu "Über die weltliche Gewalt, wie weit man ihr Gehorsam schuldig sei" (Autoridade Temporal: em que medida deve ser obedecida). A guerra dos camponeses A guerra dos camponeses (1524-1525) foi de muitas maneiras uma resposta aos discursos de Lutero e de outros reformadores. Revoltas de camponeses já tinham existido em pequena escala Flandres (1321-1323), França (1358), Inglaterra (1381-1388), durante as guerras hussitas do século XV, e muitas outras até o século XVIII, mas muitos camponeses julgaram que os ataques verbais de Lutero à Igreja e sua hierarquia significavam que os reformadores iriam igualmente apoiar um ataque armado à hierarquia social. Por causa dos fortes laços entre a nobreza hereditária e os líderes da Igreja que Lutero condenava, isto não seria surpreendente. Já em 1522, enquanto Lutero estava em Wartburg, colaboradores seus perverteram seus ensinamentos e passaram a pregar mensagens revolucionárias por toda a Alemanha. Enfatizava-se a formação de um grupo de "santos"(espalharam boatos de que estes santos, seriam a causa da derrota da Igreja Católica), com a tarefa de lutar contra a autoridade constituída e promover a aniquilação dos "ímpios"(i. católica). Um desses pregadores foi Tomas Müntzer. A mensagem escatológica de Müntzer, na verdade, tinha pouco a ver com a proposta dos camponeses, tanto que ele procurou a nobreza da Saxônia para obter apoio. Com a negativa destes e a eclosão dos conflitos camponeses no sudoeste alemão, ele logo viu o instrumento para a concretização de seus planos. Lutero desde cedo prevenira a nobreza e os próprios camponeses sobre a revolta e particularmente sobre Müntzer, um dos "profetas do assassínio", colocando-o como um dos mentores do movimento camponês. Lutero escreveu a Terrível História e Juízo de Deus sobre Tomas Müntzer, inaugurando essa linha de pensamento. Na iminência da revolta (1524), Lutero escreveu a Carta aos Príncipes da Saxônia sobre o Espírito Revoltoso, mostrando a tirania dos nobres que oprimiam o povo e a loucura dos camponeses em reagir através da força e a confiar em Müntzer como pregador. Houve pouca repercussão deste escrito. Ainda em 1524, Müntzer mudou-se para a cidade imperial de Mühlhausen, oferecendo-se como pregador. Lutero escreveu a Carta Aberta aos Burgomestres, Conselho e toda a Comunidade da Cidade de Mühlhausen com o propósito de alertar sobre as intenções de Müntzer. Também este escrito não teve repercussão, pois o conselho da cidade limitou-se a pedir informações sobre Müntzer na cidade imperial de Weimar. O principal escrito dos camponeses eram os Doze Artigos, onde as reinvidicações foram expostas. Neles haviam artigos de fundo teológico (direito de ouvir o Evangelho através de pregadores chamados por eles próprios) e artigos que tratavam dos maus tratos (exploração nos impostos, etc.). Os artigos eram fundamentados com passagens bíblicas e pedia-se que se alguém pudesse provar pelas Escrituras que aquelas reinvidicações eram injustas, eles as abandonariam, e entre aqueles que se consideravam dignos de fazer tal coisa estava o nome de Lutero. De fato Lutero escreveu sobre os Doze artigos em seu livro Exortação à Paz: Resposta aos Doze artigos do Campesinato da Suábia, de 1525. Nele Lutero ataca os príncipes e senhores por cometerem injustiças contra os camponeses e ataca os camponeses pela rebelião e desrespeito à autoridade. Também esse escrito não teve repercussão e durante uma viagem de Lutero pela região da Turíngia ele pôde testemunhar as revoltas camponesas, o que o motivou a escrever o Adendo: Contra as Hordas Salteadoras e Assassinas dos Camponeses. Tratava-se de um apêndice de Exortação à Paz..., mas cedo tornou-se um livro separado. O Adendo foi publicado quando a revolta camponesa já estava no final e os príncipes cometiam atrocidades contra os camponeses derrotados, de modo que o escrito causou grande revolta na opinião pública contra Lutero. Nele, Lutero encorajava os príncipes a castigar os camponeses, até com a morte. Tal repercussão negativa obrigou Lutero a pregar um sermão no dia de pentecostes de 1525 que tornou-se o livro Posicionamento do Dr. Martinho Lutero Sobre o Livrinho Contra os Camponeses Assaltantes e Assassinos, onde o reformador contesta os críticos e reafirma sua posição anterior. Como ainda havia repercussão negativa, Lutero novamente se posiciona sobre a questão no seu Carta Aberta a Respeito do Rigoroso Livrinho Contra os Camponeses, onde lamenta e exorta contra a crueldade que estava sendo praticada pelos príncipes mas reafirma sua posição anterior. Por fim, a pedido de um amigo, o cavaleiro Assa von Kram, Lutero redigiu Acerca da Questão, Se Também Militares Ocupam uma Função Bem-Aventurada, em 1526, com o propósito de esclarecer questões sobre consciência do cristão em caso de guerra e sua função como militar. A discordância com João Calvino No movimento reformista, Lutero não concordou como o "estilo" de reforma de João Calvino. Martinho Lutero queria reformar a Igreja Primitiva, enquanto João Calvino, acreditava que a Igreja estava tão degenerada, que não havia como reformá-la. Calvino então se propôs a organizar uma nova Igreja que na sua doutrina (e também alguns costumes), seria idêntica à Igreja primitiva. Já Lutero decidiu reforma-lá, fundando então o Protestantismo, que não seguia tradições, mas sim, apenas a doutrina registrada na Bìblia, e cujos usos e costumes não ficariam presos a convenções ou épocas. A doutrina luterana está explicitada no Livro de Concórdia, e esta não muda, mas os costumes e formas variam de acordo com a localidade. Obras importantes Foi o autor de uma das primeiras traduções da Bíblia para o alemão, algo que na altura não era permitido pela Igreja católica sem especial autorização eclesiástica. Lutero não foi o primeiro tradutor da Bíblia para o alemão. Já havia traduções mais antigas. A tradução de Lutero, contudo, suplantou as anteriores. Além da qualidade da tradução, foi amplamente divulgada em decorrência da sua difusão por meio da imprensa, desenvolvida por Gutenberg em 1453. O latim, a língua do extinto Império Romano, permanecia a lingua franca européia, imediatamente conotada com o passado romano glorioso, uma era de ciência, de progresso econômico e civilizacional, sendo também a língua dos textos sagrados tal como estes foram transmitidos às províncias do império romano, por mais longínquas que fossem, nos menos de cem anos que separam a oficialização da religião cristã pelo Imperador Romano Teodósio I em 380 d.C. e a deposição do último imperador de Roma pelo Germânico Odoacro em 476 d.C., data avançada por Edward Gibbon e convencionalmente aceite como ano da queda de Roma (Império Ocidental). O fim da perseguição da religião cristã pelo império romano tinha-se dado em 313 d.C. (Ver: Édito de Milão, Concílio de Niceia, Constantino I, A história do declínio e queda do império romano, Santo Jerónimo). No entanto, o domínio do latim era, no século XVI, no fim da Idade Média e princípio da chamada Idade Moderna, apenas o privilégio de uma percentagem ínfima de população instruída, entre os quais os elementos da própria igreja. A tradução de Lutero para o alemão foi simultaneamente um acto de desobediência e um pilar da sistematização do que viria a ser a língua alemã, até aí vista como uma língua inferior, dos ignorantes, plebeus. (É preciso adicionar que Lutero não se opôs ao latim, e ele mesmo publicou uma edição revisada da tradução latina da Bíblia (Vulgata). Lutero escrevia tanto em latim como em alemão. A tradução da Bíblia para o alemão não significou, portanto, rejeição do latim como língua acadêmica.) Também foi autor da polêmica obra "Sobre os judeus e suas mentiras". Pouco conhecida, mas muito apreciada pelo próprio Lutero, foi sua resposta a Diatribe de Erasmo de Roterdã entitulada De servo arbitrio (Título da publicação em português: Da vontade cativa) Ver também *95 teses *Protestantismo *Luteranismo *Selo de Lutero *João Calvino *Protestantes por país *Museu Internacional da Reforma Protestante de Genebra *"Castelo Forte é o Nosso Deus" , hino composto por Lutero Ligações externas * ((de)) Martin Luther - Eine Bibliographie *As 95 Teses de Martin Lutero *As 95 teses, posicionamentos luteranos *Lutero segundo Eric Voegelin Lutero Categoria:Teólogos Lutero Lutero